


【坤农】风暴（二）

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】风暴（二）

（三）

蔡徐坤第二天醒来的时候已经是十点过，周六目前没有什么安排，他把床头的手机捞过来，除了服务号以外就几条信息。

跟父母回了一声“这周末不回家”后，他滑到了一条陌生号码发来的信息，“请问是蔡同学吗？你是小农的朋友吗？”

半小时后，某咖啡厅。

蔡徐坤也不知道自己为什么就到了这里，对面的阿姨…虽然年龄的确该叫阿姨没错，但是对着那张年轻漂亮的脸庞实在喊不出口，正略显局促地对自己的来意进行说明。

“因为马上要到小农生日了，可是他又没空回家，我就从台北过来了本来说要给他一个惊喜，但是到了这边才发现小农的电话一直不能联通…我去学校找他可是周末他也不在宿舍，但是保安室那里的紧急联系人那里除了我他写了你的名字和号码，就很抱歉想来问一问你知不知道小农他…”陈立农的妈妈说话也是非常明显的台湾腔，还把面前的芝士蛋糕一个劲往蔡徐坤面前推，这关心的架势和她儿子曾经如出一辙。

不过这母亲也是很心大，就那样一个人什么都没准备就来找儿子，难怪听上去陈立农连他早已经不住宿舍自己租了房子和在做模特工作都没告诉他妈妈。

虽然想到陈立农做过的事蔡徐坤心里很想冷笑，但是他还是没有办法告诉这个一脸天真的母亲陈立农的那堆破事，毕竟在她心里她儿子还是一个靠奖学金自己来北京念书的乖小孩。

“他一直有在兼职，兼职的时候他不会开机，所以阿姨你晚点联系他就好。”

蔡徐坤也不知道自己为什么脾气突然变好，真的一边漫不经心地挖着不合口味的蛋糕一边听陈立农妈妈聊天——连话唠的性格都有够像的。

“哇看到小坤的时候我刚刚还真是吃了一惊呢小农居然有仄么帅的朋友，不过也真的很感谢你，小农他小时候一放学就要跟着他父亲打工，转到这边来更是人生地不熟，我一直都很担心他没有什么朋友，尤其是他总是跟我说我一切都很好…

“但我知道我儿子其实就是很要强，然后性格远没有看上去那么好，啊不是说他不乖哦，他一直都是超孝顺的好孩子…

“他好像有提过他在这边遇到的老板，遇到的你，他以前还蛮经常跟我说到你，他当时跟我说你带他一起打篮球的时候，我都好久好久没听到小农那个又开心又紧张的语气了…

蔡徐坤越听越觉得不自在，他觉得以他和陈立农之间的队友和炮友关系实在担当不起这么多的感谢，毕竟如果这位女士知道昨天他才刚把她的宝贝儿子肏得哭喊的话肯定拎起手提包就要来打爆自己，但是他却就是忍不住听。

蔡徐坤早就知道自己的本质就是犯贱，明明该要很讨厌陈立农，却还是忍不住靠近他，忍不住独占他，忍不住了解他。

越了解越觉得，陈立农明明不该是那样的人啊，或者也许从穷人的孩子早当家的角度蔡徐坤对于陈立农的所作所为可以理解，但不能接受。

可是当陈立农妈妈把一个蛋糕盒子放在桌上拜托蔡徐坤转角给陈立农的时候，蔡徐坤却没有办法冷漠拒绝。

“阿姨你不见见他吗？说不定他晚上就有空了…”

“没啦，是我没考虑周全就来了，但我确实只能请一天的假诶，我有给小农发消息他开机了就能看到了，但我现在差不多要去机场了。”陈立农的妈妈自责地声音低落了下去，“…连明天儿子的成年生日都不能陪他过，我真的是很不合格的妈妈啊。”

蔡徐坤沉默地把纸巾递给眼眶湿润的女人，陈立农他妈妈的脸很年轻，手上的皱纹却能暴露年龄——是一个生活得很不容易的单亲妈妈。

“不，农农总是说你是最好的母亲。”蔡徐坤不自觉地放缓了语气，接过蛋糕盒子，“阿姨你放心，我会把蛋糕带到的。”

 

承诺是已经给了，可是具体要去哪里找人蔡徐坤也毫无头绪。

现在想起来他也是对陈立农并不了解，作为紧急联系人之一也没有什么用，蔡徐坤从来也没想过要去留陈立农相关的工作信息，只能掏出手机去网上查他的事务所，然后打车去那里找人。

然而那个事务所的人却比想象中要凶得多，蔡徐坤这种没有任何正式目的却想要知道旗下艺人消息的，没有被直接撵出去大概都全是因为长得好看。

知道蔡徐坤搬出自己母亲的身份，那群人赶快请知名企业家之子落座还给他倒了茶，态度转换之快，蔡徐坤连眼神都不想给。

光是被人阴阳怪气地说两句自己都受不了，也不知道陈立农低下头来和这群见钱眼开的人打交道时是什么样的心情。

这样想着，蔡徐坤愈发觉得手里的蛋糕沉重了起来。

还没等到工作人员回复蔡徐坤，突然有个很高的黑衣男子进了事务所，一边跑一边讲着电话，“诶立信你等我一下啊我先回事务所一趟拿个文件…”

蔡徐坤腾地一下子站起来拦住那个人，“麻烦带我去见陈立农。”

那个助理本来当他是什么私生饭找上门马上就要拒绝，然而门口车辆上走下来的人看着蔡徐坤和他手里的蛋糕，说了句让他上车。

是Jason，陈立信的经纪人。

蔡徐坤见他来学校接过几次陈立农所以彼此有个印象，但对双方来说都不是什么好印象。

蔡徐坤觉得这个业界知名男大姐就是个不男不女的变态，Jason觉得蔡徐坤就是个混蛋。

抛开上升期的模特要被包装成阳光青少年那有个暧昧的男生对象就已经足够Jason内心内涵蔡徐坤无数次，更何况他觉得自家小模特真的是傻到没救了才喜欢这种自大又冷漠的人。

“你昨天把Leo的背伤到了，”Jason丝毫不管车里的人对二手烟有没有意见，自顾自地点燃了一支和他女装大佬的外形很符合的女士烟，“你知不知道模特身上每一个部分都是财产？啊？你下次再给他划那么多血印子，等着吃官司吧。”

坐在后排的蔡徐坤冷哼了一声，皱了皱眉头打开车窗吹散烟味。“说得那么冠冕堂皇，还不就是你们的赚钱工具。”

然而Jason却不怒反笑了，“赚钱工具怎么了？说好听点不就是摇钱树？至少任何一个人都比你会珍惜他。”

蔡徐坤觉得自己的心情像是被尖锐的玻璃划过，他狠狠地瞪着副驾驶上的人，“他自找的。”

Jason透过后视镜看到了蔡徐坤冷烈恐怖的眼神，哼了一声，“是啊，他要不是又傻又犯贱，怎么会看上你呢。”

一句话中伤两个人，蔡徐坤几乎是攥紧了拳头才忍住没直接给Jason一拳，他深呼吸了几下强迫自己压下怒火不给驾驶人员带来困扰，然而还好很快就到了陈立农今天拍Mv的地方——一个小庄园。

“麻烦蔡少爷在车上等着，不要干扰工作。”Jason把车门一关，“如果不是知道你要送蛋糕，我才不会捎你过来。”

“我要进去。”蔡徐坤看着那铁门，他如果见不到陈立农而要在这门口等到工作结束那他干嘛要来。

“工作人员才能进。”

“那我就当工作人员。”

“不会给你算工资的。”

“不稀罕。”

Jason看了他一眼，吹了声口哨让刚刚开车的那位助理把脖子上的牌子给他，然后他把工作牌都给蔡徐坤，“抱好毛巾与毯子，还有他最喜欢的草莓牛奶，随时给他热好，那小孩肠胃弱不能喝冰的。站在旁边看看你平常觉得不屑的‘打工仔’们，为了拿你‘不稀罕’的工资能有多拼。”

蔡徐坤一开始并不明白Jason的意思，他知道陈立农有多拼，从肢体不协调对篮球一窍不通到为了跟上自己的步伐而努力练习，从他从来没停止过的勤工俭学，他都知道陈立农是个很认真的人，在这一点上他自己也一样。

但是他还是低估了陈立农，哦不，眼前工作状态里的，是陈立信。

如果说蔡徐坤是为了配得上他所拥有的资源不想被称为空有其表的富二代而拼搏，那陈立信是真的在拼命。

 

（四）

陈立农出演歌曲《我是你的》的Mv，这个Mv里很多场景都是在淋雨，而作为男主角的他几乎是在水里面泡了快六个小时。

Jason看了一会儿和工作人员交代了几句就走了，因为他手上不止这一个艺人，而蔡徐坤坐在摄影机后面远处，戴着帽子和墨镜一直等着。

他看着陈立信的头发被水淋湿一次又一次，他看着陈立信身上的蓝色毛衣被打湿得透彻贴在男孩身上，他看着陈立信像是感觉不到冷也感觉不到累似的一次次调整表情重来还不断地给导演和工作人员们鞠躬“抱歉抱歉麻烦了”。

虽然出着太阳但蔡徐坤穿着外套都觉得冷，而陈立信就一件衬衣和毛衣在水里淋，他脸上的表情完全按照歌曲氛围来，冰冷的水打在他脸上时他为了一个远景的镜头愣是连睫毛都没抖一下。

等工作人员终于放下水管说可以先休息一下的时候，陈立信的脸色苍白，身体也不停地颤抖，以至于蔡徐坤低着头给他递过去毛巾的时候他只说了声谢谢都没在意那是谁，蔡徐坤手碰到他指尖时感觉到冰凉。

而陈立信只是草草擦了下头发就被喊去换衣服了，蔡徐坤跟在他后面进了梳妆室，陈立信咬着牙脱下衣服时他看到了对方背上被胶布贴了好几层的伤口。

明明自己昨天做到后面时有用手臂帮着垫一下，但当时就已经红的一片，还是已经划伤了少年细皮嫩肉的背。

而且胶布还被打湿了，隐约透着昨天被柜子划出的红痕，胶布纠结在少年白皙平整的背上，硬生生有种杂乱狰狞的感觉。

胶布又冷又黏的贴在上面肯定不行，然而当化妆师姐姐帮他撕下来重新贴时，蔡徐坤终于还是不忍地移开了眼睛。

他听到陈立信用尽量放松的语气无意识地撒娇说，“好痛啊。”

好痛啊。

真的好痛啊。

蔡徐坤抱着手里的毛巾顺着墙滑到地上，觉得自己的心也跟着好痛。

但更痛的是化妆师姐姐于心不忍地对陈立信说你女朋友怎么下手那么重的时候，陈立信轻轻地说了一句“没有，其实‘她’很温柔的。”

那个“她”此刻正一墙之隔，听着陈立农用这种他已经好久好久没听过的温柔语气阻止任何人说他的坏话。

蔡徐坤真的很想冲进去把陈立农拉走不拍了不受这种罪，也想揪起陈立农的衣领大声质问他你TM不是有金主了吗为什么还那么惨，更想隔着毛巾抱住他亲吻他背上的伤痕说一声对不起。

然而他不能打扰陈立信的工作。

蔡徐坤最终只是把加热后一直捧在手心的草莓牛奶趁陈立农补妆时悄悄放在他手边的桌上，几分钟的功夫陈立农已经调整好了情绪和表情恢复成陈立信，一边啃苹果一边若无其事地发小视频给粉丝们发明信片，还悄悄吐槽这个道具苹果是酸的。

换完衣服后陈立信又被喊去补了几个室内的镜头，他伸出手指轻轻推倒桌上的多米诺骨牌，跟着一连串倒下去的牌就像蔡徐坤的心梗。

那牌就像两人之间的感情，有什么错误轻轻一推，所有曾经有过的甜蜜欢喜全部倒在地上扬起灰尘，只剩下无止境地互相折磨与伤害。

不管陈立农做了多么混蛋的事，蔡徐坤发现自己还是会心痛的。

因为他相信陈立农红了眼眶拍哭戏镜头时想的是自己。

那个眼神，和陈立农第一次抓着他问要不要做的时候，一模一样。

 

短短几分钟的Mv，从白天拍到傍晚。

蔡徐坤在结束之前提前打了车，隐去自己在这里当助理看了一天的事，然后让司机跟上陈立农的车把蛋糕送到了陈立农家。

“坤坤？”陈立农打开门的那一瞬间非常惊讶，“你怎么…”

蔡徐坤扬了扬手里的蛋糕，“上门外卖。”

一直到蔡徐坤打开蛋糕盒子，被保护完好的巧克力草莓蛋糕真的出现在陈立农眼前的时候，他依然难以相信自己老妈居然是找到蔡徐坤给自己送了蛋糕。

“森莫嘛都不来见我一面…啊不过今天那样子也不想被她看到。”陈立农吸了吸鼻子，抬头却看见蔡徐坤没有要走的意思。

蔡徐坤打量了一下陈立农因为行程安排非常机动所以选择在校外租的房子，大大咧咧地拉开餐桌旁的椅子，“干嘛，蛋糕都不给吃一口就要打发我走吗，真当我送外卖的了？”

陈立农虽然惊讶于对方的态度，但出于礼貌还是坐下来和蔡徐坤一起吃蛋糕，两个人无言地一人一勺把本来就卖相一般的手工蛋糕挖得千疮百孔，客厅里就只有电视节目当作背景音。

“你今天Zen的好奇怪哦。”陈立农还是忍不住开口道。

他和蔡徐坤，怎么看都不是对方会专门跑一趟来给他送蛋糕还能坐下来安安静静一起分享的关系。

除了打球就是做爱，要不然就是语言上的互相伤害，以至于蔡徐坤突然这么温柔下来，陈立农却突然有点不习惯了。

就好像回到了…以前的蔡徐坤一样。

“有吗。”蔡徐坤也不知道该怎么回答，只能随便敷衍道，在看着陈立农像兔子一样小心地观察着自己时却听到自己的心跳声越来越大。

“坤坤你…”

“我们做吧。”

在陈立农还想说什么的时候，蔡徐坤突然打断他。

因为他觉得再被陈立农这样注视下去也会出事，还不如干脆一点用他们最熟悉的方式去“沟通”。

反正他现在已经乱得快要爆炸了。

陈立农脱掉上衣时衣服蹭过背上的胶带疼得他“嘶”了一声，他推开身上的蔡徐坤爬到床沿去够床头柜里的医药箱，“你等我一下我先擦点药…”

他那个姿势屁股高高撅起，露出白皙的大腿根部，黑色的内裤包裹着令人遐想的部分，看得蔡徐坤生生地硬了起来。

“别拿了先让我上。”蔡徐坤从床上跪坐起来，伸出手臂揽着陈立农的细腰把人往自己怀里带，“避免碰到背的话今天骑乘吧。”

陈立农听着蔡徐坤自以为还很体贴的语气就在他肩头生气地咬了一口，“诶你仄个烂人…”

而蔡徐坤也难得好脾气地没去计较，他伸出手去捣了几下陈立农的后穴，被偷袭的陈立农猝不及防发出一声惊喘，整个人下意识地靠在蔡徐坤胸前，他的身体本来就敏感，第一次和蔡徐坤在自己的床上做让他更有一种说不出的羞耻感——好像只有情侣才会这样。

蔡徐坤似乎也感觉到他的兴奋，啃咬着他的乳头做前戏，没过多久就抽出湿淋淋的手指，扶着陈立农往自己的胯上坐，“放松点。”

陈立农感觉到那个粗长在自己穴口摩擦时就止不住地感到紧张，明明已经做过无数次了，每次被进入的时候还是难以冷静，他一点点地往下坐试图吞下那根巨物，“靠我已经在放松了啊啊啊——！”

蔡徐坤突然把陈立农往下一按整根没入，他向来喜欢这种粗暴刺激的情事，但唯一不同的事，这一次他捏着陈立农的下巴和他接吻了。

这是他们的第一个吻。

蔡徐坤觉得自己大概是疯了，而陈立农也觉得他疯了。

陈立农愣了一下然后伸手想要推开蔡徐坤，却被对方往下挪的手臂勒着腰动弹不得，蔡徐坤看着瘦但是光是那扣篮的时候就能让人想象折臂力有多恐怖，更何况他一边强势地吻着陈立农一边下身一下下地往上顶弄，根本不给人反抗的可能。

“唔…不…唔嗯！”

蔡徐坤感觉到陈立农的热泪沾到了自己脸上，但是他已经停不下来了，不管是被对方恨还是被自己恨，他现在只想把眼前的人揉碎了吞进肚子里。

陈立农，陈立农，陈立农。

蔡徐坤看着陈立农一边被他狠干一边眼里含泪地看着自己的样子就觉得自己的心被狠狠捏着，不管是最恨的还是最爱的都是这一个人，光是心里念一念这个名字就觉得情感在汹涌。

一旦接了吻，那些不愿面对的情感一下子就有了解释。

他始终，始终还是喜欢陈立农。

失控的两个人就像第一次那样疯狂地交媾着，黏腻的液体从交合处源源不断地流下，小穴边缘都因为持续的撞击呈现出肉红色，配着陈立农抑制不住的呻吟，构成整个画面的疯狂。

但陈立农觉得最疯狂的是零点的时候蔡徐坤伏在他耳边说了一声，“生日快乐，农农。”

等蔡徐坤抱着陈立农去洗完澡然后帮他给背上涂好膏药后，累了整整一天的陈立农已经睡得很沉了。

而蔡徐坤终于下定了决心，赤着脚走到卧室床前给Jason打电话，号码还是他今天找别的工作人员要的。

他本来以为自己一辈子不会做拉下脸去给各种冷嘲热讽的这个男人打电话的事、可是当他听着原本会令他火冒三丈的“哟什么风把蔡少爷吹来了”“看这时间是有精彩夜生活吧，不过你如果再把陈立农玩坏，你一定会吃官司”话，此刻他都能平静地听了。

“多少钱你开价，我想听到实话，五个月前他去拍《Luxury Man》的时候，到底发生了什么事。”

那边伶牙俐齿的男人意外地沉默了一会儿，“你现在来翻旧账假装你真的在意又是何苦呢。”

如果是以前Jason或者别人这样说话蔡徐坤只会觉得别人在激怒他，但现在他越听越觉得自己错过了什么隐情。

“我只是想知道真相。”

“还是那句话，真相就是没有谁比你更不懂得怎么珍惜他了。”

“Jason，不管你之前因为什么对我有偏见，这件事拜托你…”

“别，受不起。”Jason最终还是松口了，“…蔡徐坤，你如果真的想为他做点什么好事，那你就放过陈立农吧。”

“…不可能。”

TBC


End file.
